


Die erste Wohnung

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 6 [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: 6x13, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:Ein kleiner Blick auf Kurt und Blaine und ihre erste Wohnung in NYC. Diese Szene ereignet sich kurz nach dem Ende von 6x13Dreams Come True/Träume werden wahr.Kommentar von Spaceorphan: Inspiriert von der tatsächlich in New York existierenden Wohnung eines alten Freundes von mir – inklusive der Vorhänge am Ende.





	Die erste Wohnung

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Apartment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740605) by [spaceorphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan). 

> Hiermit haben wir das Ende der letzten Staffel erreicht, und obwohl ich persönlich es realistischer gefunden hätte, wenn Kurt und Blaine mindestens noch 5 Jahre länger mit ihrer Familiengründung gewartet hätten, finde ich die Vorstellung von Daddies!Klaine überaus schön. Ich bedanke mich von ganzem Herzen bei meiner wunderbaren Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile). Du bist die Beste! <3

Ihre erste gemeinsame Wohnung, nachdem sie zurück nach New York gezogen waren, war winzig – eigentlich nur ein Schuhkarton. Im Schlafzimmer war kaum genug Platz für ein Bett und eine Kommode und es gab nur einen winzigen, in die Wand eingebauten Schrank. Kurt hatte die vergangenen sechs Jahre damit zugebracht, jedes einzelne Kleidungsstück, das er je besessen hatte, dort hineinzustopfen, bis Blaine angefangen hatte zu witzeln, er sollte wohl besser anfangen, einfach Kurts Sachen zu tragen, nachdem für seine eigenen Sachen sowieso nicht genug Platz war. Es gab ein Bad, das nicht viel größer war als ein begehbarer Schrank, einen Flur, der gleichzeitig als Küche diente, und ein Wohnzimmer-Schrägstrich-Büro-Schrägstrich-Gästezimmer-Schrägstrich-Studio für Kurt-Schrägstrich-Musikzimmer für Blaine-Schrägstrich-Kinderzimmer für Katie. Und Gott, es gab Tage, da dachte Kurt, er müsste ersticken in diesem engen Raum, aber heute war keiner dieser Tage. Jetzt, da die Wohnung leer war, erschien sie riesig.

Anfangs hatte er das Loft vermisst, das so geräumig gewesen war. Er und Blaine stritten sich immer noch von Zeit zu Zeit, fauchten sich wegen Kleinigkeiten an, wenn sie zu viel Zeit zusammen in der Wohnung verbracht hatten, in der sie fast aufeinander saßen. An manchen Tagen hätte er die Wände gern gegen dünne Vorhänge ausgetauscht, wenn es bedeutete, dass sie mehr Platz zur Verfügung hätten. Aber es gab auch Dinge am Loft, die er absolut nicht vermisste: Rachels Stimmübungen unter der Dusche um sechs Uhr in der Frühe; Santanas Überraschungsbesuche, bei denen sie hereinfegte wie ein Tornado; Sams Versuche, buchstäblich mit dem Sofa zu verschmelzen; und dann war da noch die Tatsache, dass er jetzt die Tür zum Schlafzimmer zuknallen konnte, wenn er einen Moment für sich allein sein musste.

Am Ende des Tages aber, wenn Blaine zu ihm ins Bett kroch und sich an ihn kuschelte, ganz gleich wie sehr sie sich gestritten hatten, da machte es ihm nichts aus, seinen Platz zu teilen. Und trotz des Straßenlärms vor ihrem Fenster, war es ruhig und friedlich und ein Ort nur für sie beide und das hätte Kurt für nichts in der Welt eintauschen wollen.

Manchmal vermisste er ihre tatsächliche erste gemeinsame Wohnung – die, die sie in Lima für ein paar Monate gemietet hatten. Der Wohnkomplex war ein Neubau gewesen und alles war neu und sauber, helle weiße Wände, glatte schwarze Schränke und Arbeitsflächen, silbern glänzende Armaturen, und es gab eine Dusche, eine Badewanne und Platz für Waschmaschine und Trockner. Die Wohnung schien perfekt zu sein als Ausgangspunkt für ihr gemeinsames Leben. Aber auch sie hatte ihre Nachteile. Sie mussten zehn Minuten mit dem Auto fahren, um auch nur annähernd in die Nähe der Zivilisation zu gelangen; die Homoehe war zwar kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit auch in Ohio legalisiert worden, aber das hielt das Ehepaar mit zwei Kindern nicht davon ab, sie jedesmal verachtend anzuschauen, wenn sie zusammen aus der Wohnung kamen; und um acht Uhr abends wurden dort die Bürgersteige hochgeklappt.

Im Vergleich dazu war die New Yorker Wohnung alt: der Fußboden wölbte sich, so dass alles entweder in die eine oder die andere Richtung kippte, der Gips an den Wänden war rissig und man konnte alles hören, was im gesamten Gebäude vor sich ging. Aber sie hatte Charme, hatte Blaine behauptet, als sie sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatten – und versucht, optimistisch zu sein. Sie hatten ein Dutzend anderer Wohnungen in ihrer Preisklasse besichtigt und die meisten waren kleiner und schmutziger gewesen. Schließlich waren sie in New York, hatte Blaine ihn erinnert. Wenn sie allzu wählerisch waren, dann würde sie ihnen jemand vor der Nase wegschnappen. Also machten sie das Beste daraus: Kurt fand Schnäppchen in den kleinen Läden, die er in der Stadt entdeckte, einzigartige Kunstwerke, um die Risse in der Wand zu verstecken, dekorativen Krimskrams, um von der schrecklichen Wandfarbe abzulenken, die sie nicht überstreichen durften, und Blaine steuerte verschiedene fremdartige Pflanzen bei, die er auf den Fensterbänken aufreihte. Es war eine seltsame Ansammlung von Gegenständen, aber alles gehörte ganz allein ihnen.

Und die Nachbarschaft war gar nicht so schlecht. Natürlich gingen mindestens einmal am Tag die Sirenen los. Einer der Nachbarn hatte einen kleinen Hund, der ständig bellte. Und dann war da dieser winzige "Barbershop", in dem man nie irgendwelche Kunden oder Angestellten sah, und der Werbung machte für Haarschnitte, Rasuren und "andere Dienstleistungen". Blaine bestand mit Begeisterung darauf, dass er eine Fassade für die Mafia war, jedesmal, wenn sie auf dem Weg zur U-Bahn daran vorbeikamen. Aber zum größten Teil war es die friedliche Umgebung, die Kurt lieben gelernt hatte.

An der einen Ecke ihres Blocks war ein kleiner Lebensmittelladen und an der anderen ein Café, in dem Blaine jeden Morgen mit der Barista mittleren Alters flirtete, um seinen speziellen aromatisierten Mokka zu bekommen, der eigentlich gar nicht auf der Karte stand. Das Black Box Theater war nur zwei Blocks entfernt. Dort hatte Kurt sein erstes richtiges Schauspielengagement gehabt und er und Blaine sahen sich jedes Stück an, das dort gespielt wurde, bis ihnen die Besitzer freien Eintritt auf Lebenszeit gewährten. Am Ende der Straße gab es eine winzige Pianobar, in der Blaine sechs Monate lang jeden Samstagabend gegen Trinkgeld Musicalmelodien zum besten gegeben hatte, bis der Laden unglücklicherweise dichtmachte. Und ein kleiner Park war so nah, dass Kurt und Blaine oft Hand in Hand hin spazierten, um sich auf einer der Bänke, eng aneinander geschmiegt, zu unterhalten und dabei quer über den Fluss nach Manhattan hinüberzuschauen. Später schoben sie Katie in ihrem Kinderwagen in den Park, wo Frauen, die ihre Hunde ausführten, sie oft anhielten, um ihre Tochter zu bewundern.

Einen Häuserblock nach Norden war ein Waschsalon, in dem Kurt jeden Sonntagmorgen die Wäsche machte. Er freundetet sich dort mit einer älteren Dame namens Gladys an und sie redeten über ihre Männer, über Mode und den neuesten Promiklatsch. Gladys erzählte von ihren Enkeln, die in Georgia lebten, und Kurt erzählte von seinem Dad in Ohio. Und als Katie zur Welt kam, strickte Gladys für sie eine Decke. Während sie darauf warteten, dass ihre Wäsche fertig wurde, schwatzten sie über dieses und jenes und manchmal erzählte Gladys Geschichten von ihrem Leben in New York und Kurt hörte gespannt zu – begeistert darüber, dass ein einziger Mensch an einem einzigen Ort so viele Abenteuer erleben konnte. Als er zum letzten Mal mit ihr zusammen die Wäsche machte, hatte Kurt erwartet, es würde eine traurige Angelegenheit werden, ihr erzählen zu müssen, dass er aus dem Viertel wegzog. Aber Gladys hatte nur gelacht und gesagt, er könne sie jederzeit besuchen kommen, und hatte ihm versprochen, nicht dass Zeitliche zu segnen, bevor sie ihn nicht als Star am Broadway gesehen hatte.

Kurt ging im Zimmer auf und ab, während das goldene Sonnenlicht durch die Fenster hereinschien. Es herrschte Stille, aber die Luft war schwer von all den Dingen, die sich hier ereignet hatten. Die Wände waren immer noch in derselben kotzgrünen Farbe gestrichen, der Holzboden knarrte immer noch unter seinen Füßen und an der Decke waren Flecke, von denen er nicht wusste, wie sie dorthin gekommen waren. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie sie eingezogen waren und wie hässlich er das Zimmer damals gefunden hatte. Jetzt betrachtete er es mit einer gewissen Zärtlichkeit. So viele Erinnerungen – so vieles war in diesem einen kleinen Raum passiert.

Die Höhen und Tiefen von Rachel Berrys Liebesleben: von der Cast-Party, zu der Kurt und Blaine eingeladen und bei der Rachel und Jesse miteinander Schluss gemacht hatten, nur um sich zehn Minuten später von Kurt auf seinem Bett beim Rumknutschen erwischen zu lassen – bis hin zu diesem Tag, Jahre später, als sie sich zusammen hingesetzt und ein sehr ernsthaftes Gespräch über Leihmutterschaft geführt hatten.

Ihr dritter Hochzeitstag, den sie mit Brittany und Santana verbracht hatten, weil die beiden darauf bestanden hatten, und bei dem Santana eins von Kurts guten Gläsern an der Wand zerschlug, als sie bei Pictionary verlor, und Brittany vorschlug, den Abend mit einem flotten Vierer zu beschließen, um sie alle für immer aneinander zu binden... sie lehnten dankend ab.

Die eine Woche, die Sam bei ihnen verbracht hatte. Er war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass es in dem Haus spukte und beharrte darauf, dass das Scharren, das man in den Wänden hören konnte, nicht von einer Mäuseinvasion stammte, sondern von den Seelen, die in diesem Haus gestorben waren und jetzt eingesperrt sind und herauswollen.

Mercedes hatte hier erfahren, dass sie als Vorgruppe für Beyoncés Konzert ausgewählt worden war.

Elliott hatte seinem Freund einen Heiratsantrag gemacht.

Artie und Tina hatten es im Badezimmer getrieben. Zweimal.

Die erste (und letzte) Vorführung eines Studenten-Horror-Films (oder war es eine Komödie?) namens Ledges of Fire, den die Freundin von Arties Mitbewohner gedreht hatte, hatte hier stattgefunden.

Blaines gesamter Musikgeschichte-202-Kurs hatte vor einer Abschlussprüfung hier die ganze Nacht durchgelernt.

Der Tag, an dem Kurt für ein Vorsingen geübt hatte, und der damit geendet hatte, dass der Nachbar von obendrüber mit ihm zusammen ein Duett sang.

Die vielen Male, wenn Cooper für ein Vorsprechen in New York war und sie aus ihrem Bett vertrieb, weil er darauf bestand, seinen Schönheitsschlaf zu brauchen.

Ihr erstes Weihnachten nur sie beide gemeinsam, als sie keinen Pfennig Geld hatten und nur einen kleinen Baum, und als sie den ganzen Abend mit Tanzen und Weintrinken verbracht hatten und mit Versprechen auf Sex anstatt Geschenken.

Das eine Mal, als sie einen Sexmarathon hingelegt hatten, nachdem Blaine drei Monate auf Tournee gewesen war und Burt und Carole ihnen einen Überraschungsbesuch abstatten wollten und eine heiße Sexnummer auf dem Sofa unterbrachen. (Zum Glück hatten sie ein Ledersofa und Blaine schaffte es, alles sauberzumachen, während Kurt sich mit seinen Eltern auf den Weg machte, um etwas zu essen zu holen.)

Kurt grinste bei dem letzten Gedanken. Sie müssen es auf jedem einzelnen Quadratzentimeter der Wohnung getrieben haben. Er bereute nichts davon (außer den einen höchst misslungenen Versuch mit Sex in der Dusche) und er war erstaunt, dass ihr Sexleben keine Duftspuren in der Wohnung hinterlassen hatte.

Aber natürlich gab es auch andere Gerüche: Blaines Blaubeerpfannkuchen; die Beistifte und Papiere, die Kurt für seine Designs nutzte; Zitrusspülmittel; Himbeer-Haargel; Axe Bodyspray und Babypuder von Johnson & Johnson.

Gerüche waren nicht die einzigen Phantome im Raum. Kurt konnte auch immer noch Dinge _hören_: Blaine, der versuchte, etwas am Klavier zu komponieren; einen Staubsauger draußen im Flur; das Summen der Straßenlaterne direkt vor dem Fenster; die vertrauten Jingles der Game-Shows, die Mr Davis, der unter ihnen wohnte, so gern anschaute; Katies Lachen. Das alles war immer noch hier bei ihm in diesem Raum, selbst in der ungewohnten Stille des frühen Abends.

Und genau in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm bewusst, wie sehr ihm ihre kleine Wohnung ans Herz gewachsen war – mit all den Beulen und Kratzern ihres Lebens, all den Spuren, die sie zurückließen, genau wie all die anderen, die vor ihnen hier gelebt hatten. _Hier _hatte ihr gemeinsames Leben begonnen – nicht im Loft, nicht in der Wohnung in Lima. Sie hatten sich weiterentwickelt und gelebt und gestritten und geliebt und sich aneinander erfreut - alles auf diesem engen Raum. Grundgütiger, ein Teil von ihm würde diese schäbige, kleine Wohnung vermissen.

"Kurt!" Blaine betrat das Zimmer, eine hibbelige Katie auf dem Arm. "Der Hausmeister hat gerade angerufen und gesagt, er ist nur noch bis um sechs Uhr da, wenn wir ihm heute Abend noch die Schlüssel bringen wollen. Wir müssen sowieso los, Katie wird quengelig und wir müssen sie bald füttern... Kurt?"

Kurt wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und hoffte, sein Mann würde es nicht bemerken.

Aber Blaine bemerkte immer alles. "Ich werde sie auch vermissen", sagte er leise.

Kurt versuchte, es mit einem Achselzucken abzutun. "Diese Wohnung ist ein Loch, das Haus ist viel besser."

Das Haus mit einer richtigen Küche für Kurt zum Kochen, und einem richtigen Garten für Katie zum Spielen, und einem richtigen dritten Schlafzimmer für Gäste.

Blaine schmunzelte, denn er kannte Kurt besser.

Sie mussten sich nicht mehr verabschieden, nicht wirklich. Das hatten sie bereits vor zwei Tagen gemacht, als sie die letzte Nacht in der Wohnung verbracht hatten. Katie war bei Rachel und außer ein paar Kartons und einer Matratze gab es nichts mehr – nichts außer einer Nacht mit ein klein wenig Sex, vielen Gesprächen und nicht sehr viel Schlaf. (Fast so wie ihre erste Nacht in der Wohnung, obwohl es da _viel _Sex, _wenige _Gespräche und auch nicht viel Schlaf gegeben hatte.)

Kurt blickte sich noch ein letztes Mal um, nur um das Gefühl zu verinnerlichen.

Als sie durch die Küche wieder zurückgingen, bemerkte er plötzlich etwas, das sie vergessen hatten. "Die Vorhänge!", sagte er und blieb mitten in der Küche vor dem winzigen Sehschlitz von einem Fenster stehen.

"Kurt, du hast diese Vorhänge immer gehasst", sagte Blaine amüsiert.

Das stimmte. Er erinnerte sich an ihre erste Woche in der neuen Wohnung, als Blaine stolz nachhause gekommen war, mit einem Stoff, um das Fenster zu verhängen, einem Stoff, der mit Cowboys bedruckt war. Cowboys mit nacktem Oberkörper und sehr, sehr engen Jeans und Grundgütiger, es war der kitschigste Vorhang aller Zeiten. Oh, und wie sie sich deswegen gestritten hatten, aber nachdem Blaine argumentiert hatte, dass fast alles Andere in der Wohnung von Kurt kam, da hatte er ihn die Vorhänge behalten lassen. Und Jahre später hatte er sich so an sie gewöhnt, dass er ganz vergessen hatte, dass sie überhaupt da waren.

"Ich weiß, aber so schlimm sind sie gar nicht", sagte Kurt und zupfte an dem Stoff.

"Sie sind scheußlich", sagte Blaine und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen. "Ich hatte sie nur gekauft, weil ich etwas beweisen wollte."

Kurt zog eine Augenbraue hoch, aber bevor er irgendetwas sagen konnte, schnitt Blaine ihm mit einem schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen das Wort ab. "Komm schon... gehen wir."

"Geh-geh-geh", wiederholte Katie.

"Du willst sie wirklich für die nächsten Mieter hierlassen?"

Blaine zuckte die Schultern. "Sicher. Warum sollen wir nicht ein kleines Stück von uns zurücklassen. Ihnen etwas zum Nachdenken geben."

Blaine streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und Katie machte es ihm nach und rief: "Da!"

Kurt ergriff die Hand seines Mannes, gab seiner Tochter einen Kuss auf die Stirn und dann verließen sie zu dritt die Wohnung, schalteten das Licht aus und schlossen die Tür hinter sich ab. Sie machten die Tür zu einem Kapitel ihres Lebens zu – bereit, ein neues zu beginnen.

**~***~**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos und Kommentare sind hochwillkommen.... und dann wollte ich noch darauf hinweisen, dass mich die Erwähnung von 'misslungenem Sex in der Dusche' an eine ganz spezielle Fanfiktion erinnert hat. Ich sage mal: behaltet meine Missing Scenes Staffeln im Auge, da kommt vielleicht noch was ;-)


End file.
